Illuvia
The Illuvian Empire was formed around 1700 BC and lasted till 1180 BC. After its collapse, Neo-Illuvian States survived in the southwest of the empire. The northern states retained their Illuvian rulers while the southern states gained Alashite rulers. Illuvian continued to be spoken in the region and remains the language spoken there today. The Illuvian Plateau was conquered by Aborean tribes who established their own kingdoms and Aborean began to be spoken in the area. Interest is forbidden in Spentism so bankers are typically Corcians who believe in a form of Illuvian Religion The Parbatians eventually expanded westwards into what was once the Illuvian Empire and Parbatian began to be spoken in the area, eventually replacing Aborean. A man named Tabal from one of the northern states united the Neo-Illuvian States and founded the Kingdom of Basnea or Bashni in Basnean around 717 BC. It grew to encompass all the Neo-Illuvian States and was centered around the city of Luhakku. Spentism was founded around 900 BC and spread from Parbatia to Illuvia around 750 BC. It was readily adopted by the Illuvians but a priest named Sarashik disputed some Spentist beliefs and founded his own sect around 350 BC. His beliefs isolated Parbatia from the rest of Spentist Athelia and spread from Sanacery to Caitan. The Sarassics developed another sect in the city of Talam and this began the artival of the Corcians who believed that Spenta and the evil spirit had both existed in the beginning and that Spenta is not omnipotent and needs the help of humans. A sect of Sarassics from Basnea known as the Corcians began their diaspora around 590 AD after the king of Basnea expelled them after they rebelled against Luhakku and because of their strange beliefs. The Corcians spread around the continent of Athelia, bringing with them the Basnean tongue. In 680 AD, a group of Corcians managed to rally the majority Corcian province of Wilubira in the northeast of Basnea and broke off from the nation. The Corcians then forcibly expanded north from Wilubira and conquered most of the Illuvian Plateau apart from Basnea. They moved the capital from Pisnawa in Wilubira to Lanesh in Arzatna. The Corcians imposed their language, the Corcian dialect of Basnean, on their new territories and Basnean began to be spoken throughout the plateu although some isolated regions retained their Parbatian tongue and some places continued to speak languages descended from Illuvian as well but not Basnean. After repeated raids and incursions by Basnea, the Neo-Illuvian Empire conceded to return Wilubira to Basnea and signed an uneasy peace treaty with the Basneans. The Neo-Illuvian Empire gradually expanded and stabilized and although many of its neighbors went to war with it due to religious differences, it managed to survive. But eventually, the Neo-Illuvian Empire collapsed after an emperor was assassinated by a priest and his two sons fought each other for the throne. The empire was fractured into two, one centered at Garash in the northwest and the other at Zagana in the southeast. After many generations of separation, more and more provinces broke away as the House of Kamani grew ever weaker. Eventually, the empire collapsed in 842 AD and the empire fractured into various kingdoms ruled by independent warlords and the situation has stayed the same ever since. After the Corcians were expelled, a large majority of them fled north in several waves. They originally migrated to the Chrysan Empire and settled down in various communities in the area. Eventually, they migrated northwards and established various communities in the Athelian Peninsula and the Trebian islands. Sarmia has the largest population of Corcians in the world. The Corcians call themselves the Ereshilav which means men. The Illuvian Plateau uses Basnean heavily influenced by Old Illuvian as the official tongue. Irhashili-Illuvian for border man Irashili-Basnean for frontier man, edge man(irashiλi) Ereshil-Corcian for man Illuvian is Hittite Old Basnean is Lydian Corcian is Romani Basnean is Palaic. It forms a dialect continuum and has had little sound changes from Old Basnean. Minor sound differences between dialects. Kurgi Kurkinka Kurkina Corcina-Kur Peninsula Corcia-Gypsys Corcians are used as entertainers by Athelians. They dance and perform music for people. Hella and her party are entertained by Corcians by the King of Lodde who cannot meet them but entertains them nonetheless and allows them safe passage and gives them supplies for their journey east. They head from Simakisa island in the west to the capital Lodhos, at Lodhos island then to Kiakro island for their journey east to the mainland.